


Tempo di Bolèro

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Music, Sex, Stress Relief
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Barry White und Marvin Gaye können einpacken, wenn Maurice Ravel loslegt...





	Tempo di Bolèro

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: Wer's vielleicht noch nicht weiß - der Bolèro hat den Ruf weg, *die* passende klassische Begleitmusik für, äh, Beischlaf zu sein. Hört ihn an, dann wisst ihr, wieso. :-)
> 
> Anm 2: Ja, ich schreibe Weihnachtsfanfiction im August. Meine Muse kennt da nix.
> 
> Anm 3: Fanfiction featuring Flokati!

Er sagte, für einen Mann von seiner Geltung waren 79 zu verschickende Weihnachtskarten eigentlich eine noch viel zu geringe Menge. Aber auch vor diesem bisschen drückte er sich unwillig Tag um Tag, bis es langsam höchste Zeit wurde. Heute hatte er nun bei der Heimfahrt spontan mit ihr gewettet, er würde es schaffen, alle in einem Aufwasch an diesem Freitag Abend zu schreiben. Tatsächlich? Vermutlich würde er bis Mitternacht am Schreibtisch sitzen, nur um ja sein Wort halten zu können.

Aktuell ging es auf halb elf zu. Sie saß selbst noch arbeitend auf der Wohnzimmercouch, während im Radio irgendein Streicherquintett von Mozart seinem Ende entgegensäuselte. Die ruhige Musik tat ihr gut; zum Glück hatte Karl nicht auf hundert Dezibel Wagner als Leistungsantrieb bestanden.  
Er kam vom Nebenzimmer herüber gelaufen, nahm frech einen großen Schluck ihres Tees und schmiss sich zu ihr auf's Sofa. „Ich hab jetzt Fünfzig. Küss mich.“  
Bei Fünfundzwanzig war er auch schon gekommen.  
„Wie geht es deinen Fingern?“  
„Die kannst du auch küssen.“  
Das tat sie nicht, aber sie examinierte seine Hände kurz. „Schwielen scheinst du keine zu kriegen.“ Ihrer Meinung nach war das nicht selbstverständlich, denn er bestand ja darauf, jeder der 79 Personen ein paar halbwegs persönliche Sätze zu schreiben, statt nur schnell schöne Weihnachten zu wünschen.  
„Nein, aber mir gehen die Ideen aus, was ich den Leuten schreiben soll. Vor allem bei denen, die ich im Jahr vielleicht zwei-, dreimal gesehen hab.“  
„Dabei hast du diesmal so viel zu erzählen! „Sehr geehrter Dr. Dr. Bitt, ich hoffe, auf Ihr ausklingendes Jahr blicken Sie genauso zufrieden zurück wie ich. Ich hab mir nämlich endlich eine heiße Freundin geangelt. Sie macht sich jetzt zwar ganz schön breit in der Wohnung, aber dafür hab ich wieder ein aufregendes Sexleben und Sie nicht. Frohes Fest!““  
Er zwickte sie in die Taille: „Du könntest dich nicht mal breit machen, wenn du es wolltest. Außerdem weiß Bitt schon von uns. Hat nur „Heirat wann?“ gefragt, als wir uns geoutet haben. Seine erste und seine zweite Frau damals waren ja auch beide Mitarbeiterinnen an seinem Institut.“  
Hoppla, das H-Wort. Mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß konnte er spüren, wie sie sich fast reflexartig anspannte. Was machte sie dermaßen nervös? Wenn überhaupt, hatte er mehr Recht empfindlich zu reagieren, immerhin war er der von Scheidung Gezeichnete. Na gut, Themenwechsel.

„Wie weit bist du bei dir?“ Er blickte argwöhnisch zu ihrem Laptop, aber der war seit ein paar Minuten abgeschaltet. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie Arbeit mit nach Hause nahm (auch wenn er das von ihr früher in schöner Regelmäßigkeit verlangt hatte), aber er hatte auch keinen besseren Vorschlag gehabt, wie die zwei wichtigen Protokolle bis Montag morgen ansonsten noch fertig geworden wären. „Die Protokolle hab ich vorhin geschafft. Ich hab angefangen, die Tischkärtchen für die Adventsfeier zu beschriften, aber ich glaub, das verschieb' ich doch auf Morgen. Hau mir den Pschyrembel auf den Kopf, falls ich mich nächstes Jahr wieder breitschlagen lass, da zu helfen. Ah, und -,“ sie deutete ärgerlich auf ihr Handy, „Maren hat mir eben kurzfristig doch für den Alte-Schulfreundinnen-Treff abgesagt. Die Kuh.“  
„Kein Verlust.“  
„Aber sie tat's aus Gründen von denen sie vorher gesagt hatte, das sei alles kein Problem. Klar macht sie auch grad Überstunden, aber bis eben hat sie noch behauptet, die Zeit für uns nimmt sie sich auf jeden Fall. Ohne Maren wird Ines wahrscheinlich auch abspringen. Und dann hat Frieda auch keine Lust mehr, und dann war's das.“  
Maren war eine zugegeben etwas gewöhnungsbedürftige Mischung aus Emotionalität, Direktheit und einer kleinen Neigung zum Vulgären. Sie und Karl hatten sich vor etwa zwei Monaten kennengelernt, als er Silke von einem Cafèbesuch der Freundinnen abgeholt hatte. Dabei war er mit seinem Porsche vor den kleinen Laden vorgefahren. Einer von Marens ersten Sätzen an ihn war daraufhin die Frage gewesen, ob er mit Silke den „scharfen Schlitten“ denn schon „getestet“ hätte. Ab da war die Frau beim Professor gnadenlos unten durch, auch wenn Silke das mehr mit Amüsement denn mit Sorge beobachtete.  
„Wenn's mit deinem Hühnerstall nichts wird, gehen wir Zwei eben bei Pippo lecker essen.“ Er strich ihr tröstend über die Wange.  
„Du hast doch zur gleichen Zeit dein Rotarier-Zeug.“  
„Stimmt, Mist. Aber du kannst mitkommen!“  
„Weiß nicht, ich war jetzt schon so auf Hühnerstall eingestellt...“ Sie mochte scherzen, aber ihr Gesicht war recht verdrossen. Schöne Musik spielte auch nicht mehr im Hintergrund; der Radiomoderator erzählte jetzt schon länger irgendetwas über Maurice Ravel und Herbert von Karajan. „Mann, scheiß Advent!,“ brach es schließlich aus ihr vor, „Alles voll mit Arbeit und Terminen und geplatzten Terminen. Keine Zeit mal eine Kerze anzumachen, geschweige denn Besinnlichkeit. Du kannst mir zur Bescherung einen Chiropraktiker einpacken, bis dahin bin ich reif für den.“  
„Pssst, Käferchen,“ jetzt strich er ihr über den Mund; sie fluchen zu hören passte irgendwie nicht in sein Weltbild. „Die Kerze haben wir doch?“  
Ach ja, auf dem Tisch brannte wieder mal dekorativ seine rote Kerze, fast so groß wie eines von diesen Fünf Liter Party-Bierfässern. Karl meinte, er ließ sie schon seit vier oder fünf Jahren immer abends im Dezember brennen, ohne dass sie seither merklich kleiner geworden war. Aber trotz der Jahre duftete sie immer noch gut. Beide blickten kurz in ihr ruhiges Licht. Der Moderator im Radio wurde auch endlich ruhig, um das nächste Musikstück abzuspielen. Ok, echte Besinnlichkeit war das aber noch nicht.  
„Dir flattern die Nerven wegen deinen Eltern, oder?“ Er traf psychologisch in's Schwarze.  
„Bisschen. Aber nicht nur. Ich bin allgemein angespannt.“ Übermorgen waren sie mit Herr und Frau Haller für den ganzen Nachmittag verabredet. Die beiden kannten Karl schon als ihrer Tochter Chef, und sie hatten auch bereits ein kurzes Stelldichein gehabt, seit Silke angefangen hatte mit ihrem Chef Händchen zu halten. Ergebnis des Treffs war, dass Frau Haller fast schon zu angetan von ihrem vermeintlichen Schwiegersohn war, Herr Haller aber ziemlich enttäuscht darauf reagierte, dass sich sein Kind auf die „Bonze“ eingelassen hatte, die sie immer so schikaniert hatte.  
„Das packen wir schon. Ich trink deinen Papa unter den Tisch, dann sind wir Freunde.“  
„Oh, bloß nicht, denk an sein Alter.“ Aber sie lächelte jetzt wieder.

Die sachte Melodie im Radio wurde etwas bemerkbarer. Das war … natürlich, das war Ravels Bolèro, was sonst. Langes, progressives Crescendo …  
Ihre Blicke berührten sich. Aha, sie wusste auch Bescheid darüber, was man dem Stück nachsagte.  
„Nein, Karl.“ Doch da ihre Mundwinkel mächtig gegen ein breites Grinsen ankämpften, war ihm klar, dass er Chancen hatte.  
„Was „Nein“?“ Auch er grinste, und sein Tonfall irgendwo zwischen Flüstern und Schnurren war ziemlich reizend. Er setzte sich auf, und griff ihr gleichzeitig in den Nacken, um den Haarclip herauszuziehen.  
„Nein, nicht dieses alberne Bolèro-Klischee.“ Ihr Protest war schwach, und ihr Gesicht betrog sie.  
„Hast du das schon mal gemacht? Das macht Spaß, glaub mir...!“  
„So so, du warst da schon mit anderen...“  
„Alles nur Vorbereitung auf meine heiße Freundin.“ Er legte sie in die Polster und küsste sie gründlich. Damit war die Sache entschieden, auch wenn sie ihn noch neckte, als er schon die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete: „Hattest du nicht noch was vor?“  
„Ich bin grad dabei.“  
Das Sofa ließ ihnen für seinen Geschmack zu wenig Platz, also zog er sie mit sich hinunter auf den flauschigen Teppich. „In sechzehn Minuten acht Sekunden hab ich dich perfekt entspannt.“  
„Du liebst mich nach Stoppuhr?“  
„Wir können überziehen.“

Dass er seine Wette schließlich verlor, war ihm herzlich egal.


End file.
